GTA Online: Hanna's Story
by PyroPsycho624
Summary: Starting a new life in Los Santos after just arriving on a plane, everyone plays differently but the story is always the is fic follows the story of GTA Online through a female protagonists point of view. Will follow the canon of GTA online as much as possible. (OC's / Online Characters will be appreciated)


**A/N I have not seen a story like this on here, so I created a new character and tried to follow the story as much as I could. I still am unsure if I should write in first person or not so if anyone has any preferences you should let me know.**

Chapter 1: Off the Plane

I placed my phone in my pocket and look out of the plane window to the city below me, Los Santos this is where I will begin my new life. My friend Lamar Davis told me of all the opportunities in this city. I had met him on life invader and we became fast friends after I said that I was moving away from my last city he told me he would help me out if I moved to Los Santos. So here I was on a plane heading to a city I have never been to going to meet the only person I know here.

I looked down onto the city of Los Santos out of the window, admiring the beautiful view of city illuminated by the sunset. As I watched the hustle and bustle of the city I wondered what I would do when I arrived and how I could make a life for my self. By the time the plane landed at the Airport it was already dark my last glimpse of the city showed me all the lights brightening up Los Santos.

I walked out of the airport to meet my friend who I had talked with so much on life invader. I saw him standing outside next to his car, he looked just like his pictures he was tall and dark skinned wearing a green shirt and jeans. What caught my eye the most was the rose that he was holding up, as I walked closer to him he began to speak. "Goddamn girl, you fine as a mother fucker!" I got close to him and slightly leaned my head to the side, "Oh I mean…" He handed me the rose he held, "I mean that like not like stalker type way or nothing. I'm just, I'm just saying like, you do look good." I threw the rose on the floor and he stopped talking briefly.

"You know, you know we've been friends online for so long. You know, it's time for us to take our relationship a little bit further… You know like, in like..." He took a step towards me and aimed his hands towards my waist, "a sexual way or something." I raised my hands and took a step back to show him I was not interested. Realising his mistake he moved backwards "Oh, my bad, it ain't like that. Excuse me, you know? Fuck it, that's neither here nor there." He turned around to get into his car, "Despite your rejection, I'm still gonna help you get settled in baby." I followed him and got into the passenger seat, "You know? You might not be the flowers type girl but I've got something else for you." He reached into the glove box and pulled out a 9mm pistol and offered it to me while exclaiming, "Pah-yow, welcome to Los Santos, untraceable" I started to inspect the gun in my hands and feeling its weight. "Give me a tongue kiss.." I raised the pistol to him, threatening him with the gun he just gave me,"My bad, Okay? Let's go."

Lamar Said that he would drive me to a race meet set up by his friend Hao, so that he can see how I am behind a wheel. He drove us through Vinewood the bars and movie theatres shone brightly as we went past them. Eventually we got to the meeting spot, it was a small parking lot in Downtown Vinewood. Lamar showed me out of his car while he took a phone call, giving me chance to get the car offered to me and inspect the competition. Hao had arranged a temporary car for me to use it was a silver surge, the driver got out and offered it to me. Apart from Lamar and I there were only two other racers there was a man in a full white suit also in a surge and a ginger woman in a Hawaiian shirt driving an asterope. After finishing his phone call Lamar returned to me and commented on the car I had, "Ha, I guess you can surge all the way to second place in this joint."

Once it appeared that all of the races were ready the four of us lined up in a makeshift starting grid. As the start time counted down Lamar lead out of his window to yell to me "Alright, baby, let's see what you got… and I do mean baby in a totally non-sexual way. Just don't get upset when I don't let you win." I gripped the steering wheel of the car, I wanted to show Lamar that I could beat him, keeping the breaks on I started to rev the engine of my car and once the timer hit Zero I floored it ahead. I was able to keep a solid lead for a while but after the third turn I was over taken by the man in the suit and Lamar. The next turn was a hard right with a 20 foot drop onto the free way ahead of us, Lamar and I both took the corner slow but the man in the suit, who was in first place, went way too fast and plunged straight towards the free way. With the ginger too far back to make a difference I hit the gas as hard as I could on the straight eventually overtaking Lamar and keeping first place until I hit the finish.

After picking up my winnings Lamar and I agreed to meet up on a parking lot close to the race. He was ending a phone call as he left his car "Man some people are so clingy." He started to walk towards me "Hey, what that shit do?" we both fist bumped as he started to go through a proposition for me. "You tryin' make some cheese?"I nodded slowly, "My boy Gerald, G, he looking for somebody low key right now. And to be one thousand with you, I'm thinking you. Look, it's a big exchange of merchandise going down, the Vagos and the Ball Eaters have squashed their little, uhh… cultural differences or what the fuck ever. Anyway, why don't you slide down there and see if you can shake up the freemarket economy a little bit and… get that cheese?" He offered me another fist bump which I returned as we both started to head to our cars.

I got in my silver surge and plotted a GPS rout to the Olympic freeway underpass in Strawberry, the drive did not take too long and once I got there I got out of my car at the front of the meeting to observe it. From the looks of it it looked like the main deal was taking place at the back of the ally while everyone between the deal and the street was security. I walked closer to try and get a better view when a Hispanic wearing a yellow shirt and jacket blocked me, "this is private property fuck off" he said at me I stared at him silently as he continued to block my path. Annoyed by my lack of response he said once again, "get the fuck outta here" and began to reach into his jacket pocket for a handgun, seeing this I ran towards him pulling my own gun out of my back pocket and fired two shots in his stomach and as he fell to the ground I put another bullet in his head for good measure.

Everyone else in the ally heard the gun shot and began to grab their weapons, thinking quickly I took cover behind a dumpster while firing at the five people running towards me. The random shots took out two of them before I had to reload, seeing their friends on the ground the remaining gang members took cover behind whatever they could. From my cover I could see the exposed heads of the people in cover so I began firing towards them again eventually hitting the last gang members. I ran to the end of the ally and saw the person carrying the drugs run to a car. I quickly did a 180 and ran to my car not wanting him to escape, since my car was better suited for high speeds I caught up with him quickly and began to shoot at him. At first I had difficulty holding a wheel and a gun but eventually I got used to it hitting him in the shoulder and then the neck causing him to crash into a nearby building. I stopped my car and looked on him for the drugs before heading to Geralds place.

When I arrived at Geralds house I saw Lamar waiting outside on his phone, upon seeing me he looked at the apartment next to him with a 6 on the door. "Hey G, Come out here, man. My folk's here." He then looked to me and moved his hand to give a fist bump while I help the package in my hand. "What's up dog, how you doing?" Just then a man who I assumed was Gerald came out of the apartment, he wore a simple grey shirt with a gold chain and on his head was a pair of shades and grey hat. He slowly started to walk towards me while staring at me.

Lamar was the one to break the silence, "Well Goddamn you antisocial motherfucker, you gonna speak?" Gerald stopped before me, stilling eyeing me up and down.

"Hey" he said, I nodded slightly.

"See, I told you. Y'all gonna get along great, y'all gonna take this shit on the road, have your little ventriloquist act going on, maybe you could stick your hand up his ass. Give him the dope." I gave Gerald the package I was holding. He began to inspect the weight of it with his right hand while reaching into his pocket with his left."Alright, here" He handed me a wad of bills while adding in his deep voice, "it's right, don't bother counting it. You get anything else interesting, you bring it my way."

Lamar spoke up again "Yeah, what I tell you? What I tell you, motherfucker? He like you. And now you got you some bread, what you need to do is get you some mother fucking gear, 'Cause you bummy as fuck." I looked down at the white cropped tank top and chinos that I arrived in and thought I needed an outfit change. "You can't be walking around me looking like that, you need to better represent-ate yourself. You know what I'm talking about?" Gerald started walking back to his apartment to leave Lamar with me. "Hey G? Don't get lost fool. Come on, man. Tear that shit off, man." I started to walk away as Lamar walked to Geralds door, "I need my commission, G! You hear me dog? I need my commission, nigga! You about a stingy motherfucker, man."

Following Lamar's advice I went to a clothes store to get some clothes, I got into my silver surge just as the sun began to rise. The nearest clothes store to Gerald's apartment was the binco a few blocks away so I went straight there. Inside was multiple clothes racks filled with pants and shirts, the walls were covered in discount labels and the bored cashier watched as I explored the store. Not knowing what I wanted I started by browsing the shirt section until I settled on a white hoodie I then moved on to the pants section and found a pair of blue jeans that matched the hoodie well. After putting on my new clothes I left the store and got back in my car where I received a phone call from Lamar.

"Hey hey, it's your boy LD… if you need to get some cheese real quick, fuck with me. We got licks all over town just waiting to get hit. Just walk in with the blam blam and point it at the fool behind the counter. He gonna break bread, and they insured, don't nobody give a fuck no way. It's all good. I been peepin' this one spot they been makin' a gang of bread. You down with that shit? One of the homies is gonna meet you at the store to help you knock that motherfucker over." Once he finished I put my phone in my pocket and went towards the store he was talking about, it was a 24/7 convenience store the person supposed to be helping me was waiting outside, he was a dark African American wearing a dark green varsity. "Yo, you LD's guy?" I nodded and he pulled out a pistol, "A'ight let's do it" Taking out my own hand gun we both charged through the doors and pointed out guns at the elderly Asian man behind the cash register. "The person assisting me shouted at the store clerk "Yo! Motherfucker, give us the money!"

He raised both his hands above his head as he yelled terrified, "Oh God, please don't shoot" the man then grabbed a grocery bag and started to stuff money from the cash register into it. We started to hear sirens getting closer and so we took what was in the bag and ran. I carried the bag to my while the other person ran to his car. As soon as we were both in our cars we floored it in different directions, the two police cars that came to the scene had to split up after us. Without loking back I headed towards the vespucci canals hoping to lose them there. I went as fast as I could but I could never out run the police car following me. I was pushing my car to it's limits and was nearing the canals pretty quickly and soon the sirens started to get quieter, I looked behind me to see what happened and saw the police car had a collision with another car. I looked back forward to try and get as much distance between me and the cops but in the time I was looking at the cops I had crashed through a fence and was hurtling towards one of the canals at full speed with no way to stop. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable splash.


End file.
